


the pursuit

by kingthelarreh



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Freeform, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, aunque se debería más bien a que eva no tiene un oído supersónico y no puede escuchar todo, hice esto en dos días no me culpen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingthelarreh/pseuds/kingthelarreh
Summary: después de la última fiesta de los penetrators, eva no logra quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que isak es gay. el hecho de que ahora "penetrator chris" esté involucrado, es el factor que lleva a eva a seguir a isak y su reciente acompañante por horas.ambientado en la semana del capítulo 7 de la segunda temporada de skam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> por si están perdidos con el tiempo, el capítulo siete es dos semanas después de la fiesta de caridad de los penetrators y días antes de la fiesta en el bus. no vi el capítulo cuando escribí esto, así que si hay alguna incongruencia con la trama original les ruego que lo ignoren y lo tomen como parte de la ficción.  
> ¡las minúsculas son intencionales! disfruten :)

-esto está definitivamente mal.

-cierra la boca de una vez.

sana miró a eva, agachada igual que ella detrás de un banco, y pensó en lo ridícula que se veía justo ahora.

-de verdad, no tengo idea de cómo me convenciste para hacer esta estupidez. llevamos media hora aquí y el tonto de isak no ha hecho nada.

-que te calles, o nos va a escuchar.

sana miró por encima de la banca a isak mover la cabeza de un lado a otro al ritmo de la música que salía de sus audífonos, y alzó las cejas hacia eva con incredulidad.

eva le devolvió la mirada con una mueca:

-basta, harás que nos note.

-me gustaría poder decir algo en mi defensa, pero yo fui la que aceptó hacer esto.

sana no tenía idea de qué hacer si isak permanecía sentado en la banca frente a ellas, sin hacer absolutamente nada, por otra media hora. eran pasadas las seis y media y debía volver a casa a las siete en punto, sin ninguna excepción. si volvía un poco más tarde, se toparía con la prometida de su hermano y deseaba hacer sus oraciones en paz, muchas gracias.

-exacto -repuso eva-, y por eso propongo que cierres de una vez por todas tu linda boquita.

-o qué -dijo, y una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro-, ¿me besarás como hiciste con vilde?

sana casi deseaba que eva nunca hubiera ido a esa fiesta. desde que isak se había negado a besarla, parecía obsesionada con la idea de isak siendo gay. no entendía cuál era el problema. que fuera o no gay no cambiaba en absoluto el hecho de isak no tenía ninguna incidencia en su vida.

de nuevo, intentó recordar por qué había aceptado espiar al irrelevante de isak.

-escucha, eva. tengo que estar en casa en exactamente veintitrés minutos. si isak no hace nada en los siguientes treinta segundos, temo que tendré que...

-¡se está moviendo! -eva se tapó la boca de inmediato al darse cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta y miró asustada al frente, donde isak se levantaba y llevaba el teléfono a su oreja, completamente ajeno a las dos chicas observándolo a cuatro metros suyo.

-ya era hora -suspiró sana. eva siseó para hacerla callar, y se esforzó en escuchar lo que decía isak en el celular. sana, sin saber por qué, también prestó oído. de cualquier forma, ya estaba ahí, tenía derecho a saber un poco del chisme, ¿no?

-...por media hora. sí sé que tienes otras cosas, pero habíamos quedado ahora, ¿no? -isak se paseaba algo alterado, observó sana. esto era sorprendentemente divertido-. ya. sólo cinco minutos. en la plaza frente al café ibsen.

isak suspiró con fuerza mientras se volvía a poner los audífonos y se sentaba en el banco. eva miró a sana con los ojos brillantes:

-apuesto tu hijab a que era christoffer.

-no te atrevas a meter mi hijab en tus asuntos turbios.

-pero piensa, ¿por qué otra razón se juntarían fuera de la escuela? -eva parloteaba como si se olvidara de que ella misma había callado a sana minutos antes-. perfectamente podrían hablar dentro, pero eligen juntarse después de clases... me parece muy sospechoso.

-honestamente, eva, se me ocurren cientos de razones por las que ellos dos podrían juntarse fuera de clases que no requieran actividades homosexuales.

-¿como qué? -la desafió eva.

-como... hacer un trabajo. o pasarse apuntes, o algo así.

-isak y chris no tienen ninguna clase juntos. lo investigué.

-¿qué hiciste qué? sabes qué, olvídalo, ni siquiera me sorprende de ti -sana ignoró la expresión ofendida de eva-. ¿y qué pasa si isak se quiere unir a los penetrators?

-isak es muy impopular para unirse a cualquier grupo. además, no hacen falta juntas fuera del horario de clases para organizar eso. ¿y no es william el que ve todo eso? ¿por qué se iría a hablar con chris?

-vale, vale, eso no.

-¿ves? no hay ninguna explicación, salvo que estos dos anden juntitos. ¿te imaginas lo hermoso que sería? chris es una obra de arte, e isak no está nada mal, y los dos...

sana rodó los ojos sin disimulo.

-¿así que todo esto es para satisfacer tus fantasías homoeróticas? eva, creí que eras mejor que eso.

eva alzó una ceja, algo molesta.

-creo que tengo derecho a encontrar atractiva una relación entre dos hombres. no los estoy... idealizando, o sexualizando, o como sea. sólo creo que sería lindo.

-ya, sí, seguro.

eva no tuvo oportunidad de aclarar su punto de vista, porque en ese mismo momento miró hacia arriba y dijo: "¡es chris!"

sana se volvió justo a tiempo para ver al muchacho caminar hacia isak en su característico suéter de los penetrators antes de que eva la empujara y le hiciera perder el equilibrio. sana cayó con un golpe sordo en el suelo de granito, y el hijab se le escurrió de la cabeza. eva soltaba risitas mal disimuladas, tendida en el suelo a su lado.

-¿y a ti qué rayos te pasa? -dijo sana mientras se incorporaba y sujetaba el desastre que era su bufanda.

-es que chris venía caminando muy cerca y... -eva abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver que sana no tenía puesto su hijab.

-¡date la vuelta! -ordenó ella, y eva rodó hasta darle la espalda. con rápidos y expertos movimientos, sana se ató lo mejor que pudo el hijab.

eva seguía con los ojos cerrados:- ¿no es pecado verte sin el hijab, o sí?

-no, simplemente no quiero que lo hagas. arruinas el misterio.

ahora que el peligro había pasado, eva miró cómo los dos chicos se saludaban con un choque de manos y sonrió triunfantemente.

-¡ahí está! ¿quién tenía razón, uh?

-eso fue literalmente un saludo normal entre dos hombres jóvenes promedio en noruega. nada gay, eva.

-ya, pero... mi punto es que era penetrator chris. me debes tu hijab.

sana rodó los ojos de nuevo, pero se preocupó en observar atentamente los movimientos de los dos muchachos frente suyo. inmediatamente después del saludo, comenzaron a caminar, bajando por la calle por la que había aparecido chris.

-¿no lo ves? y ahora van a su casa. dios, qué emoción. sana, tenemos que seguirlos.

-ni hablar. mi religión me prohíbe seguir haciéndote caso.

y hablando de religión... sana sacó su teléfono y vio que quedaba un cuarto para que fueran las siete.

-además, tengo que irme -dijo, y vio la mirada de decepción de eva, que enseguida volvió a fijarse en la silueta de los dos chicos desapareciendo en una esquina-. ¿qué esperas? ¡ve! y luego me lo cuentas todo, ¿sí?

-eres una traidora, pero también una chismosa, y te quiero por eso -eva le dio un rápido abrazo de despedida y caminó apresuradamente calle abajo.

sana se puso de pie, saudiéndose la tierra de sus pantalones negros. eva estaba loca, de eso no había duda, pero tenía que admitir que ella también había quedado intrigada.

↔

eva no entendía en qué momento había quedado tan pegada con la idea de isak siendo gay. ciertamente había debatido sobre ello cuando noora le mostró el historial de búsqueda del celular de su amigo, pero ahora era todo lo que tenía en mente.

si era honesta con sí misma, aceptaría que el hecho de que chris estaba probablemente involucrado lo hacía cien veces más interesante. pero prefería no serlo y decir que simplemente lo hacía por un bien hacia... ¿quién, exactamente? digamos que... a ella misma. sí. otra manera de estar segura de que isak nunca había tenido sentimientos por ella, y que la razón por la que la había rechazado en la fiesta de los penetrators no había sido porque eva no fuera atractiva, sino porque isak no se sentía atraído por la chicas en general.

bien, bien. todo esto, todo lo hacía por ella misma.

se lo recordó diez veces más mientras caminaba con el corazón acelerado a unos diez metros de christoffer e isak.

para decir verdad, estaba aliviada de que sana hubiera sido la que la acompañara. noora le habría dado un discurso acerca de lo políticamente incorrecta que era, vilde la hubiera criticado, y chris se hubiese pasado negando una relación entre los dos hombres en favor a su propia atracción hacia isak. sana era una de las personas más leales que conocía, y sabía que, aunque creyera que lo que hacía fuera incorrecto, no la juzgaría y mucho menos la abandonaría. bueno, lo había hecho, pero eva entendía que tenía sus obligaciones musulmanas de las cuales no podía eximirse.

sonrió levemente mientras pensaba en ello, pero se puso en alerta de inmediato cuando vio que isak y chris se detenían ante una casa. no era la de isak, observó ella. chris abrió la puerta y dejó pasar primero a isak con una reverencia exagerada. lo último que vio antes de que se cerrase la puerta fue al chico quitándose los zapatos.

eva estaba tan emocionada que tenía ganas de gritar. como no podía hacer eso, optó por sacar su celular y enviarle un mensaje al primer contacto de su whatsapp.

 

 **eva** : ACABO DE VER A ISAK ENTRAR EN LA CASA DE CHRIS JDSAHFDKJSAFL

 **noora** : queeeeee

 **noora** : chris o pchris?

 **eva** : pchris ups

 **eva** : se me pasó ese detalle

 **noora** : no me digas que los has estado siguiendo???

 **eva** : está bien

 **eva** : no te lo digo

 **noora** : estás loca sabes

 **noora** : han hecho algo interesante??

 **eva** : al final del día, noora, lo único que importa es que yo tuve la razón desde el princip

 **eva** : principio*

 **eva** : no, todavía no y ya no puedo ver que hacen :(

 **eva** : a menos que me acerque a su ventana

 **eva** : supongo que eso no es ilegal

 **noora** : eva pls no

 **noora** : estoy bastante segura que eso es al menos invadir la intimidad de alguien

 **eva** : y si están teniendo sexo ?!?!?!?!?

 **eva** : esto es de vital importancia

 **eva** : tendré que arriesgarme

 **noora** : eva PLS no

 **noora** : haces algo y llamo a la policía

 **noora** : dame la dirección de chris

 **noora** : *pchris

 **noora** : sé que viste este mensaje

 **noora** : evaaaaaaaaaaa

 

eva puso su celular en modo avión, lo guardó en su pantalón, se acomodó el gorro y cruzó la calle. probablemente el dolor de su estómago era un mal presagio, pero la tentación de comprobar si isak y chris tenían una relación era más fuerte. avanzó casualmente por la calle, deteniéndose para fingir que checaba su celular por un segundo, y cuando comprobó que no había nadie en la calle se escabulló por el patio de la casa de chris.

se decepcionó al notar que todas las ventanas tenían las cortinas corridas, y con el corazón en el cuello de percató de que una estaba abierta. rezó para que fuese la de chris.

a medida que se acercaba, las voces adentro aumentaron su volumen y la chica casi lanzó un gritito de felicidad al reconocer la voz de isak. intentó serenarse y se acercó lo más que pudo sin exponerse a ser descubierta.

-...jonas. y con eso ya han llegado muy lejos. y sé que ustedes también han tenido problemas con ellos, así que creí que tal vez podrían organizar una pelea.

eva alzó un poco más la cabeza y vio a chris de espaldas a ella, caminando pensativamente, mientras isak lo miraba apoyado en el diminuto escritorio. el lugar en cuestión correspondía obviamente a la habitación de chris. era una pieza característica de un chico, con pósters de artistas de electrónica en las paredes y la ropa esparcida por todos lados.

-la verdad, no es tan simple -dijo finalmente el penetrator, deteniéndose frente a isak-. william no estuvo en la última pelea, y últimamente ha estado muy desactualizado con el grupo... no me lo ha dicho, pero es obvio que tiene algo con la del otro bus, esa tal noora.

eva pegó un salto al escuchar el nombre de su amiga. no era que no lo sospechara, pero escucharlo de la boca de otra persona era... no exactamente una confirmación, pero sí era curioso que no solamente ella se hubiese dado cuenta.

-¿william _tiene_ que estar enterado? -isak cruzó los brazos e inclinó la cabeza.

chris lo miró y sonrió.

-no, no tiene que. está bien, tú ganas. trae a jonas y tus amigos al bus en la fiesta que haremos este viernes. yo le enviaré un mensaje a alguno de los yakuza.

-no estoy seguro que jonas quiera entrar ahí. los esperaremos afuera, entonces.

-bien -chris movió la cabeza para correrse el pelo de la cara, e hizo una sonrisa muy... extraña. extrañamente conocida para eva-. pero cuéntame, ¿por qué los yakuza le pegaron a tu amigo?

isak se encogió de hombros y miró al suelo:- no me dijo exactamente por qué, pero sí sé que lo encontraron fuera de clases. iban en grupo, y se le echaron todos encima. son unos cobardes.

-no te pregunté eso, de todos modos, pero gracias -chris cambió de un pie a otro y eva abrió la boca al reconocer esa mirada. era la misma que había usado en ella durante los primeros meses del curso, cuando se notaba que le estaba... coqueteando.

¿era su imaginación, o chris le estaba _coqueteando_ a isak?

-¿no será por... otras cosas? -dijo chris y lo miró por debajo de sus pestañas.

dios mío, si las chicas estuvieran aquí, no tendrían duda alguna de que eva tenía la razón. eva olvidó las precauciones y se asomó un poco más para tener una mejor vista.

isak frunció el ceño, como si todavía no entendiera por qué chris actuaba de esa forma. aunque, a decir verdad, ni siquiera eva lo hacía.

-¿otras cosas?

-he escuchado por ahí que... tienes ciertas inclinaciones... poco usuales.

isak levantó las cejas.

-¿qué? ¿que soy gay? ¿quién te dijo eso?

chris bajó la cabeza y sonrió de nuevo.

-un par de personas. no importa.

isak pensó un momento y luego alzó las cejas.

-¿eva? -inquirió.

el corazón de la chica dio un vuelco y se agachó tan rápido que el gorro se le enganchó en un saliente de la ventana y se quedó allí colgado. mientras esperaba paralizada, se dio cuenta de que isak no la había descubierto, sino que preguntaba si ella le había dicho algo así a chris.

no lo había hecho, ¿o sí? en la última fiesta había estado tan borracha... pero sólo recordaba a jonas con su hermosa nueva novia, sus brazos colgados del cuello de isak, y la boca de vilde bajo la suya. y mucho vómito, también.

se volvió a incorporar, colocándose nuevamente el gorro. para su mala suerte, se había perdido una parte de la conversación.

-...nada que ver -estaba diciendo isak, aunque sonaba un poco alterado-. además, jonas es mi amigo. hago esto por lealtad -hizo una pausa, como si necesitara controlarse, y su tono se volvió sarcástico-. ¿te follas a tus amigos, acaso?

chris dio un paso adelante, y a eva volvió a aflojársele la mandíbula.

-¿y qué si lo hago? -dijo, tan bajo que eva tuvo que detenerse a encontrarle significado a las palabras.

isak abrió la boca y dio un paso al lado inmediatamente, alejándose del otro chico. chris le sonrió a la pared antes de voltearse hacia él.

-¿quieres quedarte a comer lo que hizo mi mamá? -propuso, y eva estaba a punto de estallar. pensó en enviarle un mensaje de voz a noora, pero pensó que las voces eran demasiado tenues para que su celular las captara, y se quedó donde estaba, un poco decepcionada.

-¿qué hizo? -preguntó isak sin darse vuelta, cautelosamente. eva quiso pensar que no lo miraba porque estaba sonrojado.

-a mí -chris sonrió abiertamente y entonces isak se dio vuelta.

-ese chiste ya no es gracioso. qué poca originalidad -se quejó mientras chris reía.

-lo sé, lo sé. oye, lo siento. no era mi intención incomodarte. o bueno, sí lo era -y volvió a mirarlo desde abajo seductivamente. eva se preguntó si chris hacía esto por diversión, o porque realmente estaba al menos un poco interesado en isak.

bien podría ser bisexual, ¿no?

-¿era verdad lo de la cena? -sonrió finalmente isak. chris, para la sorpresa de eva, pareció aliviado.

-honestamente, no. lo siento. no hay nadie en mi casa. y comerme sería canibalismo, ¿no?

-depende en cuánta carne tengas -isak sonrió y le dio un golpe sorpresivo en el estómago-. aunque no creo que sea mucha.

chris abrió la boca en falso asombro, y se quitó el suéter en dos movimientos. isak quedó perplejo un momento, pero se tranquilizó cuando vio que sólo hizo ello para mostrarle los músculos de sus brazos con exagerados ademanes.

-ya para, adonis, nadie va a comerte -dijo con una media sonrisa, y lo empujó de los hombros para hacerle perder el equilibrio-. ya me voy.

chris dejó de hacer poses y se volvió a poner el suéter de los penetrators antes de apagar la luz y seguir a isak.

en cuanto abandonaron la habitación, eva se dio cuenta de que estaba en completa oscuridad. checó su teléfono y vio que eran las ocho con diez minutos. ¿había estado siguiendo a isak y chris por dos horas? una parte de ella se avergonzaba, pero la otra se alegraba de ver tanta tensión sexual entre las dos personas más inesperadas.

con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, se acercó de puntillas a la esquina de la casa, donde tenía una vista perfecta de lo que sucedía en la puerta principal. llegó justo a tiempo para ver a isak y chris despedirse con un golpe de manos. eva ya estaba planeando cuánto tiempo más estaría oculta en esa esquina antes de que sintiera que era seguro irse de allí, cuando chris habló.

-¡isak! -gritó, y el rubio, que ya había empezado a caminar, se dio la vuelta y miró hacia atrás. eva, por precaución, volvió a esconderse.

esperó un segundo así y asomó la cabeza de nuevo, muerta de curiosidad. chris habló bajo y apuntó con una mano a su propia mejilla. isak frunció el entrecejo y se acercó a mirar mejor, y chris aprovechó para deslizar su mano por el cuello del menor.

isak se estremeció. su cuerpo dio una sacudida tan fuerte que hasta eva, que estaba a una distancia considerable, pudo notarla. por un instante no se movieron, y eva se dio cuenta de que chris le estaba diciendo algo a isak en el oído. entonces isak hizo una expresión muy extraña, entre el asombro y el horror y la resignación, y chris volvió a separarse de él.

o eso creyó eva, porque inmediatamente utilizó el agarre en su nuca para atraerlo hacia sí.

no pudo evitar su inspiración ahogada cuando vio que se estaban besando, porque dios mío... se estaban besando. chris subió la otra mano a su mejilla, con los ojos cerrados. isak no parecía responder aún, y le costó un par de segundos serenarse y levantar incómodamente su mano temblorosa para apoyarla en el codo de chris. el penetrator, como si lo considerara insuficiente, abrió más la boca, y eva juró ver el destello brillante de su lengua desaparecer en la boca de isak.

 _dios mío,_ pensó eva, _yo tenía razón_. una rara especie de júbilo le subió por la garganta en forma de risa, y tuvo que obligarse a permanecer callada. se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía el celular en su mano, y abrió la cámara en un tiempo récord de dos segundos. tuvo tiempo de una fotografía antes de que los dos se separaran, aunque más bien simplemente dejaron de besarse. ninguno de los dos se movió del lugar.

para su sorpresa, chris habló lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella lo escuchara.

-¿y ahora? ¿estás seguro?

isak seguía con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, en una expresión que eva jamás había visto en él, como si esperase que chris volviera a unir sus labios. lentamente, levantó los párpados y miró a chris.

-¿seguro? -su voz era un desastre. eva jamás lo había visto así: tan expuesto, tan frágil.

chris le dedicó su sonrisa característica y le dio dos palmaditas en la mejilla con la mano que seguía aún en su cuello.

-así me gusta. viernes a las siete y media, en el bus de los penetrators. trae a cuantos quieras.

finalmente lo soltó y entró en la casa sin más ceremonia. isak se quedó allí mismo, todavía boquiabierto. eva estaba en las mismas, si era honesta.

no podía creer que había presenciado todo esto. hasta tenía una fotografía. las chicas se iban a morir cuando supieran.

isak apartó la vista de la puerta, sólo para que sus ojos cayeran en la chica con el gorro y el celular en la mano que lo observaba desde la esquina de la vivienda.

-¿qué...? -dijo débilmente.

eva no se dio tiempo de escuchar la pregunta completa. dio media vuelta y corrió toda el regreso a casa en medio de una explosión de risitas, sin detenerse una sola vez.

↔

al día siguiente, no obstante, su convicción perdió fuerza cuando vio las reacciones de sus amigas ante los hechos que les narraba.

-eva, deja de mentir -dijo sana.

-¡es verdad! es lo que vi. se besaron. ¡aquí está la evidencia! -eva levantó su celular y las cuatro amigas se acercaron a juzgar la imagen.

-no se ve nada ahí -dijo noora.

-yo creo que es cosa de ángulos -intentó explicar chris-. isak se inclinó un metro más allá y tú tomaste la foto.

-¿y la mano en su cuello?

-eso no es una mano -sentenció sana-. es la sombra de su bufanda. isak tenía una bufanda, ¿cierto?

-no lo es... -protestó eva.

-eva, estabas en la oscuridad -dijo noora con su tono de molestia-. pudo haber pasado cualquier cosa. y tú viste lo que tú querías ver.

-pero ustedes no estaban allí. yo los vi... vi cómo se acercaron y...

-¿podrían ya dejar de preocuparse por eso? -espetó vilde y todas voltearon a ver cómo la chica volvía a sentarse en el banco-. no pienso perder mi tiempo averiguando si una foto de mala calidad es lo que eva dice que es, cuando podemos enfocarnos en el kosegruppa. tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

-¿así que es kosegruppa ahora, eh?

-¿no es lindo? se me ocurrió anoche.

-yo creo que está bien -dijo noora.

eva bufó, presa de la desesperación. ¿por qué nadie le prestaba atención? había resuelto el misterio de la sexualidad de isak ella sola, y nadie se preocupaba en lo más mínimo. ¡incluso casi había sido descubierta por él! menudo sacrificio merecía una mayor recompensa, ¿no?

sintió una mano en su hombro y vio por el rabillo del ojo que sana se acercaba a su oído.

-tranquila. yo sí te creo -le susurró con una sonrisa.

eva, agradecida, se la devolvió, y sana le guiñó un ojo.

la verdad era que, aún siendo ignorada y llamada mentirosa, nada ni nadie sería capaz de quitarle la dicha de saber que, después de todo, ella había tenido la razón.


End file.
